Atticus Shane
that he is 30. |family = * Caitlin Shane † (Wife) *Sam Shane † (Son) |job = * Professor at Whitmore College * Member of The Cult of Silas |species = * Human |transfiguration date = |killed by = * Kol Mikaelson (1st time) * Silas (2nd time) |significant sires = |significant kills = * Influenced Hayley to have 12 of Klaus' hybrids killed * Influenced Pastor Young to kill himself and 11 other Council Members |status = * Deceased |gender = Male |cause of death = * Impaled through torso (1st time) * Bleeding to death (2nd time) |actor = * David Alpay| |episode count = * 12 |first = * The Five |last = * Stand By Me}} Atticus Shane was a professor at Whitmore College, the same college where Jenna was enrolled as a graduate student, and where Elena and Caroline are currently attending. He knows "A thing or two" about the paranormal and works quite closely with Bonnie. His first appearance was in The Five. Atticus was also a believer in the occult who had a history with Bonnie Bennett and the Bennett Family. He was an antagonist in Season Four. Atticus was a member of the Shane Family. History Atticus Shane had a wife, Caitlin, who was also a witch. They had a son named Sam. When Sam died in a tragic accident, a grief stricken Caitlin used Expression magic to try to revive him but instead it backfired and killed her. This left Shane alone and desperate to find a way to reclaim his dead family. In 2009, Shane arrived on the Island in search of the well which can apparently let you see the dead. By spilling some of his blood Shane was able to see Caitlin. She then told him about Silas and that raising him would result in her and their son's revival. She then explained what he must do in order to free Silas and this is what led to all of his current actions and is his ultimate goal. Season Four In The Five, Shane is seen teaching a class when Elena, Damon, and Bonnie come into his class. He mentions witches, vampires, and doppelgängers. Shane sees Damon and Elena chatting and asks if he is disturbing them or is the other way around. Shane is seen again at the murder house party and gives Bonnie some of Sheila Bennett's old things. He also tells Bonnie that there are different ways to practice magic. He is seen again later with a symbol from the Hunter's Mark in his office. Connor comes into his office after he escapes from Klaus and his hybrids. He was revealing that he had sent Connor to Mystic Falls to kill vampires. In The Killer, it is shown he offered to tell Connor about his tattoo if he kept killing vampires. Shane asked Connor if he could spare a witch he had plans for, but Connor assured him anyone who comes in his way are dead. Shane then decides to keep her in his office and tells Connor do what he does best. Later he attempts to hypnotize Bonnie Bennett to help her practice magic and let her let go off the fear of what the witches will do to her Grams. Although after 7 hours of hypnotizing he says she should try to light the candle in front of her, but she is seemingly unable to light the candle, he shows her she lit all the other candles in the room. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Shane is first seen when he walks up to Jeremy and Matt with April, carrying artifacts. He thanks the two for helping and walks away, with April questioning herself on why he looks so familiar. He is later seen giving a lecture on artifacts and mentions a powerful witch named Silas and a witch named Qetsiyah, Shane also told of Silas' possible return and that he would bring havoc on the world. He comes up to meet Bonnie and she says "Qetsiyah sounds like a bad ass." Shane replies "Nothing compared to Silas." Then Damon and Bonnie later question him on the hunter's mark and he tells him, "Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until a new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They’re called potentials." Later on, in Shane's office, Bonnie and Shane are talking. When Bonnie asks Shane how he knows so much, he says that he is Bonnie's biggest ally and when Jeremy completes his mark, she will want to come to him as he is the only one that can help her and she needs to trust him on that. In My Brother's Keeper, in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, Shane walks past Elena and Caroline, looking for the judges and ask where they are. Later Shane and Damon talk, he asked if Shane had a name for another of the Five. He told him he couldn't help him with that. Damon then tells him no pity votes for April Young despite her father dying a week ago, and says that he knew him since they talk a little before the farm explosion. Shane told Damon if he wanted to know more about him, he only had to ask. Damon asked how he convinced Pastor Young to kill all those people. Shane was shocked Damon thought he was behind this and asked if Damon just accuse him off mass murder and then told him he had to meet the other judges. Then later Damon told him to give him a name of another hunter, Shane told him that finding more then one hunter in a lifetime was next to impossible. Damon then appeared in front of him and told him to give him a name or he would die, Shane then revealed that the thing he was looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain witch could perform. Damon then pressures him more and Shane then reveals that Bonnie is that witch and says "Between the two of us, who do you think she trusts the most." Damon then lets him go and Shane told Damon his 5 seconds are seeing he needs him alive. Later, he was talking with Hayley at his office, Hayley said that she unsired one more hybrid. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, he walks into his office finding Hayley looking for something and tells her that he'll give her information about her biological parents when she's done unsiring 12 hybrids. While on the girls' night, Bonnie reveals that he calls the magic he's teaching her Expression (the dark kind of magic Nandi tells Damon about) and later when Hayley comes with the news that he now has 12 unsired hybrids, he tells her that her parents are dead but he could make her see them again and says "We are the Beginning." In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Elena invites Shane to the Gilbert Family Lake House to help Jeremy conquer some of his inner demons. Shane explains his ideas on giving Jeremy a choice between killing a vampire, and remembering who they really are. He is trying to get Jeremy to recognize Elena as his sister. It doesn't work, however, and Jeremy says some hurtful things, such as how he will kill her, even if he dies himself. Outside, Elena and Shane talked about her relationship to Damon. Shane reveals that he once loved someone too much as well. His son and wife had died and Shane had been trying to figure out a way not to miss them. Damon interrupts their conversation, once again threatening to kill Shane. Luckily, Shane doesn't get killed by Damon and tells them that he could lead them to the Cure to vampirism. He knows where the Cure is because he has already been there. Shane tells Elena and Damon that if they dig up Silas (someone who he talked about episodes ago) they will find the Cure and when Jeremy's mark is complete, it will have the map that contains the spell to dig up Silas. Shane won't reveal the location of Silas, because it's his way of staying alive and he will lead them there. When Damon later tells Elena his theory that Shane killed Pastor Young and the other Council members, Shane explains that the Pastor had lost his wife to cancer and he sought him out for supernatural assistance. He says that Pastor was "too far gone." Their conversation was interrupted when Jeremy and Bonnie entered, ready to prove Jeremy was fine now. As Jeremy walked towards Elena with a stake in his hand, Shane told Jeremy to choose the right path. He watched as Elena and Jeremy hugged. In After School Special, Shane listens to Bonnie complain about her dad, because her dad does not want her involved with the supernatural. To take her mind off things, Bonnie wanted Shane to help her with magic, but he tells her that she has graduated. He gives her a necklace that belonged to Qetsiyah, the witch that created the immortality spell. When Bonnie leaves, she sees Kol walking by her into Shane's office. She does not at first recognize Kol, but then she realizes who it is and runs back into Shane's office, where Shane has just been kidnapped by Kol. Kol brings Shane to Mystic Falls High School and then Kol and Rebekah try to compel Shane to tell them where the cure is, but Shane cannot be compelled. Once Kol and Rebekah find out he cannot be compelled, Kol starts to drown Shane into telling where the cure is. Rebekah asks Shane why he wants the cure and he says that he doesn't. Shane tells her that he just wants Silas. Kol then tells them that Silas will kill them all and Rebekah says that Silas is just a fairy tale. Shane then says that Silas is in fact real and that he knows where Silas is buried. Shane also admits that he was responsible for the deaths of the Council and that once Silas is awoken he will bring them all back from the dead. Meanwhile Bonnie has gotten to the school and runs into April. April tells her that she knows about vampires, that everyone had been lying, and that Kol and Rebekah have Shane. Bonnie knew that Shane could not be compelled, so she cast a protection spell on him. Once Kol hears what Shane had to say he kills Shane, Rebekah then starts to yell at Kol saying that he just killed her chance at finding the cure, but Kol tells her that Silas would be "hell on earth". Rebekah and Kol then leave and Shane wakes up from pretending he is dead. Shane eventually returns to his office and then Bonnie furiously comes in. He tells her that Kol is going to be a problem; she responds and says that she can't be doing black magic anymore. Shane then explains that expression is not black magic. He says it's how you use it that determines whether it's good or bad. It's just a way to do limitless magic not monitored by nature or the spirits. He tells her she is the key to everything and he's not gonna let anything bad happen to her. Bonnie then trusts him. In Catch Me If You Can, Shane is teaching Bonnie how to control all of her newfound power in his office. However they are interrupted by Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Hopkins for the deaths of the Town Council. Shane is taken to the Mystic Falls Police Station where he is questioned to no avail. It is only when he has some time with Bonnie where he admits to orchestrating the barn explosion. Bonnie questioned how he managed to get Pastor Young to massacre 11 people, Shane told her that it was not a massacre, but a ritual to resurrect Silas and explained that Silas would bring them all back. Bonnie believed him to be crazy and get's ready to leave, but he makes her stay by offering information on her Grams and asks her if she would like to see her again. Then when he starts belittling her she quickly loses it and starts using magic on him to hurt him. Mayor Hopkins tries to intervene but she creates a wall of fire. By using the methods he taught her earlier he is able to calm her down. He then relays to Mayor Hopkins that Bonnie is a "ticking time bomb" and that only he can help her. In Into the Wild, Shane is freed from jail and takes Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Rebekah to the Island on which Silas is entombed. While there he remembers being there a year ago. Shane reveals more about Silas, Qetsiyah and The Cure as well as his and the Island's history. Shane reveals to them that there is a magical well that allowed him to see his dead wife after offering up some of his own blood. After having a confrontation with Damon and Bonnie on his motivations and usage of them, he is interrogated by Damon. After revealing more information he starts questioning Damon on how he feels about the prospect of a human Elena. A furious Damon tries to kill him though Elena stops him. Shane takes the opportunity to escape with Silas' Headstone and meets up with Massak who has kidnapped Jeremy and a confused Bonnie. They then head for Silas' tomb. In Down The Rabbit Hole, when they get to the cave above Silas' Tomb, Massak announces he will not go any further and demands his payment. Shane gives Massak Silas' Headstone as per their agreement and Massak leaves. Bonnie asks why he gave him the stone, and Shane explains that inside the stone contains a small amount of Qetsiyah's blood. He compares the worth of the Headstone to that of the Hope Diamond. Shane harnesses Bonnie and Jeremy down the well to the underground caves and rappels himself down afterwards. He tells them to find anything out of the ordinary in the cave, when he stumbles upon a perfect circle carved onto the rock floor. He says that that is the spot and ushers Bonnie to channel her magic there as Jeremy stands idle to be used to channel. She triggers a cave-in, which causes a rock to tumble onto Shane's leg. As the two prepare to venture into the opening to Silas' tomb, Shane calls out to them and begs them to help him up as he could not walk. However, they simply leave Shane where he was as he continues to plead in vain for their help. As Shane attempts to stop the bleeding, he once again sees his wife, Caitlin, who assures him that he has done everything he was told to do and to not give up, claiming Silas will heal him when he is freed. A while later, Stefan runs into Shane, still sitting helplessly against the rocks and begs him to feed him vampire blood to help heal his wound. Stefan does not feel that Shane deserves his help. Shane pleads that all he wanted was to bring his family back which was why he wanted to free Silas in the first place. However, because of him having full responsibility for the deaths of so many innocent people, Stefan leaves Shane for dead. In Stand By Me, Rebekah found his body on the island in the woods and said'' "Shane".'' Rebekah thought he was dead, until he grabbed her and said to her urgently'' "Silas".'' In Bring It On, Rebekah confirmed that he died on the island, which Damon expressed no remorse. Personality Shane was an enthusiastic academic who has traveled the world pursuing his interest in the occult. He used his unassuming, charismatic facade to his advantage when smooth-talking those who are vulnerable to manipulation, and even proves adept at deflecting unwanted attention from those that suspect him of his true motives. Despite the horrible massacres he had orchestrated, Shane's motivation stems from a profound devastation about losing his son and wife, something any one of the other characters could relate to. Still, his inability to toe the line between grief and madness had not earned him much sympathy. Physical Appearance Atticus was of medium height and build. He had curly dark-brown hair and greenish eyes. He had an engaging demeanor and overall attractive appearance, though he can quickly be overcome by a manic, obsessive look the closer he gets to his goal. While physically fit, he would probably not win in a physical fight, even with another human; he has demonstrated he prefers using his mind rather than his body to accomplish what he needs to. Relationships Caitlin Shane Caitlin was Atticus' wife who died while performing an Expression spell trying to resurrect their dead son. She appeared as a hallucination to him in the cave where Silas' tomb is located, though he wanted so much to believe it was really her that he was unable to recognize that Silas was creating her appearance to manipulate him. Bonnie Bennett Shane's relationship with Bonnie was first shown in The Five, where they first are seen interacting at Whitmore College. In the next episode, Shane helps Bonnie get past her fear and guilt. It is also revealed in that episode that Bonnie is important to Shane's plans and he needs her out of harm's way. In another episode, Shane tells Bonnie that when her friend completes his hunters' mark, he'll want to tell her, since he's the only one that can help. Connor Jordan Connor was a hunter and member of The Brotherhood of the Five who was working for Shane. It is unknown how Shane found Connor; the earliest known point in their relationship is that Connor had agreed to work with Shane as his Hunter's Mark grew, in exchange for information about the mark and, presumably, his purpose in the whole matter. Shane had sent him to Mystic Falls because of the large number of vampires living and passing through there, which should have helped him to grow the mark quickly, but he was killed by Elena Gilbert before he could complete it. Hayley Marshall They were both seen together during My Brother's Keeper at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, talking to each other while Damon Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood were looking at them from a distance. After Tyler text Hayley, telling her that Kimberly was successful in breaking Klaus' sire bond, she was seen in Shane's office telling him about the news. After hearing the news, Shane commented that their goals is almost at its end meaning that the two are currently working together on a plan without anyone noticing. Damon Salvatore Damon and Atticus first met in The Five, but first spoke to each other in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes to learn more about the Hunters' Mark. Damon had later found out that Shane had ties to Pastor Young, who previously died in an explosion at his farm, taking eleven other people with him as well, which Damon had accused him of orchestrating twice. Damon has be shown that he doesn't trust Shane, who he calls, "Professor Shady Pants." Shane even expected Damon to kill him once they had found the Cure. Kol Mikaelson The Original, Kol, abducted and tortured Shane, and it was from him that he learned of the plan to awaken Silas, a plan Kol would stop at nothing to bring to an end. Pastor Young Professor Shane taught a theology seminar at Whitmore College. Shane then convinced him to kill himself and the council members believing it was for the greater good. Shane's Plan/Intentions The purpose of Atticus Shane was to raise the first immortal, his plan included : *Witches - Shane helps restore Bonnie's powers and teaches her Expression magic. *Sacrifices - Shane used human and hybrids as sacrifices so Bonnie can channel their souls for Expression magic. *Werewolf and Hybrids - Hayley is helping Shane to break the sire bond of Klaus' hybrids, however, recently been mentioned which are twelve hybrids, the same number required for the Expression spell. *Hunters - Shane sends Connor, a member of The Brotherhood of the Five to kill vampires in Mystic Falls, but apparently, the intention was to complete the Hunter's mark. He had replaced Conner with Jeremy. *Resurrection - Shane planned to bring his family back. *Free Silas - Shane wanted to free Silas so that he could resurrect his family and Hayley's parents as he promised her. Appearances Season 4 *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' (as Silas) Season 6 * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here (mentioned) Quotes Season Four : Shane: "Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?" : Connor: "Why the hell did you send me there?" : -''The Five'' ---- : Connor: "You have any idea what I've been through? Spent the last two days chained up by an original vampire" : Shane: "So you met Klaus? Only know him by reputation, apparently he's a real monster." : Connor: "He's a vampire-werewolf-hybrid. Do you know how hard it is to kill them?" : Shane: "From what I gather you have to remove their head or their heart. That is according to lore. I'm just speculating." : Connor: "I had to figure how to do it on my own. I could have used some of this occult professor knowledge of yours. Then again, you've always been slow when it comes to providing answers." : Shane: "We had a deal. I'll give you answers about your hunters mark when it's growing to completion." : Connor: "In other words, kill as many vampires as possible." : Shane: "Come on Connor why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls? Listen, there's a witch mixed up in all this. She's important to what I have planned. I want her to be kept out of harm's way." : Connor: "Anybody that get's in my way. Anybody. They're dead." : Shane: "Okay... Sure. I'll occupy her myself. Just do what you do." : Bonnie: "I can't believe you wrote a book!" : Shane: "I did. I wrote three books, actually. Two of them just, too mortifying to display." : Bonnie: "Oh, I'm finding them online." : Shane: "No! No you're not, hey come on you promised, remember. No cell phones and no internet during witch therapy! Here this is yours...right now I want you to focus. And I want your undivided attention." : Bonnie: "You really think you can help me start practicing magic again." : Shane: "Absolutely I can. I invited you here because I can. You know what right now just relax, drink your tea. I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigines spirit guys. Trust me its better when you smoke it but I'm trying to be a role model. Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox." : Bonnie: "Now I'm officially curious." : Shane: "Good. What do you know about hypnosis?" : Bonnie: "Really think that will work?" : Shane: "You practice witchcraft and don't believe in hypnotism. Bonnie listen you are afraid to practice magic because those witch spirit's convinced you,...they threatened your grams and they made you feel guilty you just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it." : Bonnie: "Maybe, but I don't think hypnosis will work. Witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation." : Shane: "Really, well let me ask you something. Would you like to put that earring back on?" : -''The Killer'' ---- : Shane: "You're looking at what people believe to be the world's first tombstone. ... A witch so powerful, in fact that Silas—that was his name—created a spell that would grant him immortality. Now the legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman. So Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might be the origin story of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Now it's said that Silas wants to rise again, regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid. Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is an old rock. Alright listen... Enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." : Shane: "Hey, you made it." : Bonnie: "Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a bad-ass." : Shane: "Nothing compared to Silas." : -''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' ---- : Shane: "Excuse me. I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants." : Elena: "You are Professor Shane." : Shane: "Yeah! That's right. Professor by day. Pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I am apparently awarding an scholarship." : Caroline: "Inside by the parlor." : Shane: "Right here?" : Caroline: "Ah hmm.." : Shane: "Alright. I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." : Shane: "Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit." : Damon: "Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see." : -''My Brother's Keeper'' Name *'Atticus' is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "from Athens". *'Shane' is an Anglicized version of the Irish name Seán, which is Irish for John and is pronounced as "Shayn", and means "God is gracious". Trivia *Shane is the first main human antagonist that has lasted over a story arc and not been enhanced or controlled through magic. *He knows about the vampire hunter group The Five somehow, as he sent a member of the hunter group to Mystic Falls. He even knows how to break the Hunter's Curse. *Atticus Shane has similarities with Ethan Crane from the novels. *In My Brother's Keeper, Hayley estimates that Shane is about 30 years old. *He works with Hayley, and before with Connor, and possibly with Pastor Young. *Shane is one of only seven characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during its inaugural season, the other five are Anna who appeared in 11 episodes in Season One, Elijah Mikaelson who appeared in 12 episodes in Season Two, Rebekah Mikaelson who appeared in 17 episodes in Season Three and Nadia Petrova, Wes Maxfield & Enzo who appeared in 12 episodes each in Season Five. *He admitted to Rebekah and Kol that he organized the death of the Founder's Council and Klaus' hybrids. *Though there is no possible way that Shane has met Rebekah or Kol, he seemed to know exactly what they both look like. *He is the classic example of an Anti-Villain, one who has beneficial goals but goes about getting them in morally ambiguous ways. *Shane is one of 2 humans (Bill Forbes was the first) who has learned how to resist vampire compulsion. *It is likely that he was a member of The Cult of Silas. *Though not a witch, he was able to teach Bonnie how to use Expression magic and knows a lot about it thanks to his wife, who was a witch and practitioner of Expression. * Shane is very skilled with hypnosis and suggestion, though not by supernatural means. *Rebekah was the last person who saw Shane alive. *Shane has never met Tyler or Klaus. Gallery 197827 298367926941785 746442257 n.jpg 29360 298367213608523 340299907 n.jpg 29382 298367913608453 725949498 n.jpg 29616 298375466941031 277152481 n.jpg 30946 298375273607717 469025707 n.jpg 31599 298367423608502 2016163445 n.jpg 409 - 036.jpg 409 - 051.jpg 409 - 075.jpg 409 - 076.jpg 409 - 088.jpg 409 - 102.jpg 409 - 104.jpg 409 - 114.jpg 409 - 133.jpg 409 - 134.jpg 4x11-04.jpg 537290 489899521052278 2108958189 n.jpg 556820_298375403607704_437707083_n.jpg 559805_298375396941038_1358494497_n.jpg 577754_298367750275136_1227666323_n.jpg 577878_298375103607734_1854033607_n.jpg 61303 298367720275139 526381027 n.jpg 65052 298375196941058 1706827117 n.jpg 65058_298375456941032_1477354853_n.jpg 68810 298368396941738 2039677728 n.jpg 69479 298375030274408 161589425 n.jpg 6e3355e370eaf136695264ad1714805c.jpeg 73057 298375263607718 2011582773 n.jpg 74293 298375120274399 137374777 n.jpg 76450 298366990275212 860892976 n.jpg 77081 298366880275223 2100077823 n.jpg 8764 298367933608451 2112065940 n.jpg 9165 298366886941889 1997093025 n.jpg 9697 298375473607697 1572840541 n.jpg Atticus ShaneDavid.png Atticus-shane-in-catch-me-if-you-can.jpg Atticus.PNG Bonnie and Shane 2.jpg|Bonnie and Shane 4x05 H124a-221-vam1-10-14.jpg Professor Shane.png SA6ZZHvT1Bg.jpg Shane -near death.png The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (4) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7) 595.jpg Thefive3.jpg Thefive4.jpg Tumblr mcqctn3WPD1riw9pko1 500.jpg Tumblr md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo10 1280.jpg Tumblr mdmptuURMN1rbrizgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdvxlrS8tn1rbrizgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo5 1280.png tumblr_mcfizdT38u1r7g5aio1_1280.jpg|Bonnie and Shane 4x05 tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo10_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo6_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo8_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo9_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo6_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mdjtv3FlOX1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdmnf2KXfO1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdmptuURMN1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco1_250.png tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco2_250.png tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco3_400.png tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco4_400.png tumblr_mdvxlrS8tn1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdy655b47R1rbrizgo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mebgo1pc5l1rf6gvuo1_500.png TVD 410A 0148-0155ra.jpg-d1a51fe4-t3.jpg TVD413B0040b--3358363401541036186.jpg U24WxFCtB-o.jpg VD406b_0039r.jpg-7790622f-t3.jpeg|Bonnie and Shane VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg|Shane VD406b_0118r.jpg-58680470-t3.jpeg|Bonnie and Shane VD410HD 0980.jpg VD410HD 0998.jpg VD410HD 1002.jpg VD410HD 1022.jpg VD410HD 1040.jpg VD410HD 1063.jpg VD410HD_2232.jpg VD410HD_2233.jpg VD410HD_2251.jpg VD410HD_2252.jpg VD410HD_2253.jpg VD410HD_2254.jpg VD410HD_2255.jpg VD410HD_2259.jpg VD410HD_2260.jpg VD410HD_2262.jpg VD410HD_2266.jpg VD410HD_2267.jpg VD410HD_2268.jpg vlcs404-00006.jpg vlcsnap-00009.jpg vlcsnap-00102.jpg Notes See also Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Shane Family